godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greyhem/Which are your favorite God of War soundtracks?
Which are your favorite God of War soundtracks? I mean name them all from any game! Chains of Olympus, God of War, Ghost of Sparta, God of War II, and God of War III. Any piece of music that made you say " SHIT THATS EPIC!" or a soundtrack that made you feel like you belong in that era or atleast in the GOW mythos. I'd like to give a big applause to Gerard K. Marino, Ron Fish, Mike Reagan, Cris Velasco for adding such epic scores which made this game whole and is the most epic of game scores I've ever heard. Yes even compared to blockbuster movie scores! Thank the gods for torrents also and Youtube! My Favorite Soundtracks 1. Fall of Helios, The Sun God (Heard in Chains of Olympus, GOW II, Ghost of Sparta, GOW III, not in soundtrack and not original title name) 2. A Brutal Spartan (It was going to be the main theme of the series but they changed it to "A Vengeful Spartan") God of War 3. A Vengeful Spartan (Heard in a GOW series) God of War II 4. Death of Kratos 5. Heart of The Colossus (Heard when inside the Colossus and in GOW III demo, not in soundtrack) 6. Zeus vs. Kratos (It's heard in the middle of "The Island of Creation" soundtrack, but it's more known to be the music heard when fighting Zeus) 7. The End Begins To Rock God of War III 1. God of War III: Overture 2. Call To Arms 3. Leviathan, Monster of The Seas (Not in soundtrack, heard when fighting the Hippocampi for the second time) 4. Poseidon's Wrath ( HELLZ YEAH XD) 5. Revenge Falling 6. Melody of Pandora (Heard in the Underworld and the Labyrinth or when your near the bronze statues of Pandora, not in soundtrack) 7. Tides of Chaos (Last part of this soundtrack is heard in the Tomb of Ares) 8. Caves of Olympus ( Also known as "Fever Dream", heard when Kratos is in the caves of Olympia or that case in Olympus, not in soundtrack) 9. Stalker (Heard when chasing Hermes Herpes) 10. Before the Death (Heard before killing Cronos and Daedalus. Perfect music to hear when your enemies are crawling away from you. >=D, not in soundtrack.) 11. March of Tartarus (The original music is heard when Cronos takes the Omphalos Stone and swallows it so you can say this is his "theme", in GOW III its heard when trying to break the defenses surrounding Helios and when fighting Cronos and I suggest blasting your ears and stereo with this one XD) 12. Rage of Sparta (OMG epically heard when Kratos is about to whoop the asses of the gods like Poseidon, Helios, Hermes, when cutting Gaia's hand, when killing Hercules, and lastly heard when fighting Zeus on the pavilion, song in Greek) 13. End of Vengeance 14. Death Theme of the Gods (Heard in the deaths of the gods like Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus is not included in this theme since his death was more of a tragic one, in these themes you hear a bell toll before or after they die, more like Death's Bell, in this case Kratos >=) , for Helios this theme is orchestrated and the choir sounds like their chanting "NOT THE SUN!", this theme originally comes from Poseidon's Wrath towards the end when he dies, for Zeus is the same but with a different more chaotic sound heard in the beginning of End of Vengeance, this theme or themes is not on Youtube so I'm stuck watching the death of the gods in order to listen to it, *tears*) Category:Blog posts